


Female Problems

by thewritersblock0904



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cramps, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Female Problems, Ficlet, Fluff, Periods, and Percy is very kind and gentle, domestic!Annabeth, domestic!Percy, percabeth, where it is very clear that Annabeth is in fact a girl and part human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 00:58:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5562622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewritersblock0904/pseuds/thewritersblock0904
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A point in which Annabeth lets her hubris get the better of her and Percy is the best boyfriend in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Female Problems

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on here so please don't hate me *crosses every limb in her body*

“Annabeth! Annabeth!” Annabeth heard Percy yell from the living area of their apartment.

“Yes?” she croaked out.

Percy appeared at the door to their bedroom, his sea-green eyes conveying his sense of worry for her. “You okay?”

“What do you think?” Annabeth asked, her hormones getting the best of her.

“I’m going to take that as a no,” Percy said, sauntering over to their bed and lying down next Annabeth.

“What  _ is  _ wrong?”

“I don’t feel good,” Annabeth said, curling up closer into herself more than she already was.

“I can tell.”

After that Percy curled his arm around Annabeth, holding her into his chest.

Percy and Annabeth just laid there for a while, Percy gently stroking her back. About thirty minutes later the couple was fast asleep, basking in each others warmth.

~time lapse~

Percy woke up to a cold,  _ bloody _ , bed, and also the sounds of retching coming from his and Annabeth’s ensuite bathroom.

Finally Percy connected the dots and thought to himself,  _ So that was what was wrong with her.Why didn’t I realize that before? _

This wasn’t the first time Annabeth had gotten sick from her, uh,  _ female problems _ . Almost every month when  _ it  _ happened Annabeth wouldn’t really do anything to help with the pain because she had “held the weight of the sky and been okay, so a few cramps were nothing.” And almost every month Percy would either a) come home and find her head in the toilet, b) wake up and hear her puking, or c) see her suddenly racing to the nearest bathroom, and sometimes when she’s being really stubborn, trash can.

See, it wasn’t like Annabeth didn’t know that she could take some Advil or ask Percy to go to the nearest Walgreens to get some heat pads, it was just that she was caught up in her own hubris and refused to let anybody help her.

Percy quickly got out of bed and headed to see what was going on in the bathroom, only to discover it was locked.

“Annabeth, you doing you okay?” Percy said gently, knocking softly at the door.

“I’m fine. Go away,” Annabeth barely got out before she went back at it again.

“How about you let me in there?”

“No; you don’t need to see this.”

“Do you honestly think a bit of puke is gonna send me running for the hills? Please let me in. I think I might have something that could make you feel better, but you gotta let me help,” Percy pleaded.

After a few seconds Percy heard the door unlock and Annabeth only opened it a crack before saying, “What is it?”

“Why don’t you let me in first?”

“Fine.”

Annabeth opened the door more and let Percy inside. Percy then opened the cabinets above their dual sink and got out a box. After opening it Percy handed Annabeth a package.

Annabeth took a quick look at it and quickly turned away and turned a bright red. Percy had gotten her “menstrual heat pads”

“When did you get these?” Annabeth asked sheepishly.

“Well, after last month I kind let it slip to my mom about how you are the most stubborn being on this planet when it comes to dealing with this stuff, so she sent me to Walgreens to get it for you,” Percy said, his pride for himself gleaming in his eyes.

Annabeth glared at him. “I’m not sure whether I should kiss you for buying these for me, or kick you for telling your mom I’m ‘the most stubborn being on this planet’?”

“See, you know just personally, I would go for the kiss but first I would, you know, possibly brush your teeth and head to bed first. Just an idea?” Percy said, leaning away from his girlfriend in case she decided to go with her second choice.

“That’s probably a good idea. I’m just gonna clean up in here real quick. Can you, um, change the sheets real quick? I kind of got, uh-”

“I know, and I was already planning on doing that,” Percy interrupted.

“Thank you, Seaweed Brain,” she said, her gratefulness shining through her grey eyes.

“No problem, Wise Girl,” he said before kissing her on the forehead and walking out of the bathroom.

Fifteen minutes later the couple was back in their freshly made bed , Annabeth  _ finally  _ not having to deal the excruciating pain that came with being a woman, and Percy feeling pretty pleased with himself.

The couple snuggled into each other and fell into a peaceful sleep.   

**Author's Note:**

> Well that went better than I thought *wipes sweat off forehead* Feel free to comment and all that jazz.


End file.
